


A touch of fingers

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Relationships, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekA moment in the mutineer's camp
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson/Charles Frederick des Voeux
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A touch of fingers

The others are avoiding Hodgson. DeVoeux wasn’t sure why Hickey wanted an officer in their little group, especially since he makes all the decisions despite Tozer pretending he’s involved. Except for him and Pilkington, everyone’s from Terror, too, which makes Hodgson’s presence even more awkward. They know him as their commanding officer and now he’s one of them, one of Hickey’s mutineers.

“Come on”, he says, fingers brushing against Hodgson’s sleeve, “You can share with me.”

Hodgson looks relived and whispers, “Thank you”, as if they hadn’t known each other since China.

DeVoeux always wondered what the hell possessed Fitzjames to put Hodgson on Terror when the rest of them, he, Fitzjames, LeVesconte, Stanley, were all on Erebus. Gore would have done just as well on Terror as he did on Erebus.

They set up their tent and DeVoeux slips inside, glad to be out of the sun. It’s annoyingly bright but not warm and once they’re out of here he never wants to see ice or snow again. Fuck England, he’s going to join the Mediterranean Fleet.

“Thank you”, Hodgson says again as he sits down opposite DeVoeux. They’ve grabbed the lightest boat and the smallest tents so there isn’t much room but as sailors none of them are used to having privacy.

“I wasn’t going to make out sleep outside George”, DeVoeux rolls his eyes, the familiarity of Hodgson’s first name sipping out unbidden. “Do you want something to eat? I grabbed some biscuits before we ran.”

With the sun glaring down, he wishes he brought his tinted glasses instead, but Hodgson looks ridiculously grateful when he accepts them that he cannot regret it.

“Thank you.” Their fingers brush again and DeVoeux thinks to hell with this and takes hold of Hodgson’s hand. 

“We’re only trying to survive”, he tells Hodgson, looking him in the eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“No matter the price?”

“If I had wanted to become a martyr, I would’ve been a missionary”, DeVoeux scoffs but sees that Hodgson isn’t convinced. “We need to make it home so others don’t follow us here. We’ll be saving their lives too.”

Personally he thinks it’s bullshit but he also knows Hodgson is more altruistic than him.

“Yes, perhaps you are right”, Hodgson gives him a small smile.

“I’m always right”, DeVoeux tells him and doesn’t let go of his hand.


End file.
